Just A Simple Picnic, Nothing Else
by Stephosaur
Summary: Loki decides that Tony needs to spend more time outside instead of cooped up in his work space. Loki also has something very important on his mind and wants complete privacy and a peaceful setting to talk to his lover without the worry of one of the Avengers storming in. Having a picnic seems the perfect excuse for alone time. But little does Tony Stark know. *warnings inside*
1. Chapter 1

**I have become obsessed with FrostIron and well this something I have been working on. So hope you readers enjoy it. **

***Warnings: explicit sex scenes between two men. (Isn't that awesome.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, 'kay. If I did my student loans would have been paid off by now. **

**CHAPTER 1****  
**

Loki Laufeyson hummed to himself as he carefully placed different snacks and drinks into the wicker picnic basket. The god had a day planned for Tony and himself, he enjoyed living in the tower as his lover named it but despite its fascinating technology, breath-taking view of the city he'd once sought out to rule, the lack of privacy was riding on the god's last nerve. He bit his lip contemplatively, wondering what else was needed for spontaneous picnics, he snapped his fingers and a bottle of champagne was added, a simple spell to keep it cool was added before he finally closed the basket.

Now he needed to find a way to steal his lover from that workshop where he spend hours inventing and occasionally setting fires in. He wondered down the stairs, his eyes spotting Anthony bobbing his head the obnoxiously loud music that Loki could hear even through the sound-proof walls. Tapping in his own personal pass code, he covered his ears at the music threatening to split his eardrums.

With a snap of his fingers, the music paused, a bewildered Stark turned to look for the buzz kill. His face broke into a grin, seeing the god in ordinary clothes still amazed him, though green

"Ah there's my favorite kitten. Did you get bored upstairs? I got to admit having you as an assistant instead of Dum-E would guarantee less fire hazards."

Loki smiled gently at the high pitched whine that came from the robot, he turned to look at his lover before softly admonishing, "Stop being a bully Anthony, and as appealing as that sounds I will have reject your offer, due to the reason that you and I are going on what is called a picnic."

He smiled brightly hoping for some enthusiastic reaction but Tony not surprisingly did not think the idea of going out in the heat would be considered enjoyable. The mechanic threw grease stained rag across his work table before slumping down on stool.

The genius slumped, "On the scale of angry bees to a raging Hulk how mad would you be if I said no?"

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, leaning causally against a pillar; he eyed the man before him with a cool expression.

In his accented voice, "Like 'no sex for an entire week' angry."

"You wouldn't last and I'm sorry baby but I really want to-Oh! Stop not the glare! You could probably go all Frozen on me if you wanted to."

Ignoring the reference from the Disney movie, Loki stared pointedly at the mechanic. This was going to happen, the god knew it.

Emerald stared into hazel.

There was only one way this was going to be settled, and it was definitely going to be the Tony Stark way. A little bit of the old charm and promises to take the god to Italy for dinner, and he would be home free. Or in this case stay home without having to face the possibility of swarms of fans and old ex's come up to him. It was difficult to keep Loki from zapping them on the spot. And he did not need that, not today.

* * *

The obnoxious honking from New York's traffic, the excited chatter from tourists annoyingly stopping in the middle of a busy sidewalk and the humming coming from his lover who gave him a cheeky smile before squeezing his hand as they strolled through the gates of Central park.

"I cannot believe I'm here at the moment honestly, I'm more of an inside type of guy."

Loki whose poker face and ability to keep promises especially those of withholding sex and asking Thor to sleepover for a week was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tony was fine with Point Break staying with them, but once Loki changed the week of no sex, to a month of blue balls, the genius decided that maybe spending time with nature wasn't too bad.

Added to their adventure of having a picnic was the ban on any technology or 'toys' that would distract Tony from their time together. He was whipped, he knew it, the Avengers, knew heck even Fury knew it.

He sweetly said, "My attention is always on you, dear." The dark haired man could only roll his eyes before smiling brightly at his cooperating lover. The taller of two strode with his commanding presence parting a way through the crowds of people. Tony took this time to appreciate the attire Loki had donned this afternoon.

The green eyed man wore black jeans that made his legs go on for miles, a light cardigan with the sleeves pushed up with a thin green button down, and a pair of tan oxfords. For the short time Loki had spent on Earth, his rapid accustom to wearing ordinary clothes had shocked the inventor. He was honestly expecting the man to wear only leather pants and jackets but with Loki it was a surprise.

Tony dressed in his usual faded band shirt and loose fitting jeans, followed the man who was waiting him by a much more secluded area. Bastard actually made a hurrying motion with his pale hand as he leaned against a nearby tree. Sure it was easy to stride across the vast park with those sexy pair of legs and no heavy basket weighing you down. He made his way to the waiting god.

He was entitled to carry the heavy haul, despite the whole event being planned by Loki who seemed content to simply enjoy the wonderful breeze gently swaying his long silk locks of hair away from his aristocratic face. The slight blush that came from their long walk from the gates to the very essence of Central Park, appearing on his sharp cheekbones, those emerald gems covered by aviators. Tony's favorite aviators.

Tony sighed exasperatedly as he regarded their surroundings, "Is this the perfect spot, Lo? Or is it too damp? Too hard? Too grassy? Too green?"

The god turned his attention from his survey of families and couples off in their worlds of summer activities. He elegantly used a slim finger to lower his aviators; the mischief making man raised an eyebrow.

"Stop your whining darling, it's unfitting of you. And this section of the park is perfect not too far but enough distance for us to have some privacy."

Tony carefully set the basket on the ground; he unfolded the blanket rolled under his arm before spreading it out before them.

Loki, a prince and God of Mischief and Chaos, was on the ground down to knees willingly allowing his favorite jeans to become grass stained for Tony. It was a strange yet sweet gesture.

The engineer toed off his shoes before sprawling over the creased blanket, smiling at a frowning Loki who wasn't done smoothing the surface.

Tony regarded him appreciatively, "Have I told you that you make ordinary clothes look like something a model would wear in a fashion show?"

The raven haired man languidly reached for their picnic basket, smiling wickedly at Tony's wondering hand trailing against the sliver of skin exposed between his shirt and jeans.

"I believe you said something along those lines when you thoroughly ravished me after that Hallow's Eve party."

Tony's closed eyes snapped open, memories of long legs engulfed in the tightest of leathers with a vest made of the same material, a pale neck exposing it's length revealed a collar it's band the color of emerald and sides with tiniest of spikes glittering in light of candles in their decorative candelabras. A pair of adorable cat ears strewn to the side as Tony groped Loki's round ass roughly before shoving his tongue into the warm, inviting mouth of the god who made the loveliest sounds. Long soft mewls and breathy gasps echoed in the decorated room, the slimmer man's sinful hips arching desperately against his hard co-

A drawling voice claimed Tony's attention back to the present, shifting around his suddenly restricted pants. He discreetly as possible adjusted his cargo pants

"Are you feeling well darling? It's not too hard is it? The location we are sitting right now I mean.

Loki's stared pointedly at the slight erection Tony was failing at hiding before turning on his belly. He rested his chin on a propped up elbow, smiling wickedly at his viridian eyed god.

"Just dandy, thoughts of a sexy kitten at the party came to mind."

He shifted his flirty eyes toward the God of Mischief who was opening tiny mason jars filled with fresh lemonade that he'd purchased from a vintage store. Loki gave him a coy look from under his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

The dark haired man handed the glass bottle to his Cheshire smiling lover. Tony nodded appreciatively at the drink taking a long swing from it.

He licked the sweetness from his lips that the drink had left refreshing drink before his eyes fell on Loki's Adams apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed his own drink.

"You wouldn't happen to still have that sexy costume would you Lo?"

Guilt of making this spontaneous outing into him fucking Loki long and hard began to form at the pit of his stomach.

Loki raised his eyes to meet Tony's as he pulled out a plastic container and two metal forks, "Oh dear such naughty thoughts to have in a public place, my love."

Tony seemed to barely register what the God of Mischief had said when a plastic container was held in front of him.

"What? Sorry Lokes, honey my mind is completely-"

"In a dirty gutter yes I believe that's where it usually is with you. Now would you like some of the potato salad Captain made last night?"

An image of Captain America in a frilly too small apron appeared in his mind. The words 'Kiss the Cook' spell across his broad chest killed any arousal he'd been feeling with Loki earlier. Who knew how long it would last.

"Ah there's the boner killer!"

The image of mister do good in an apron slaving over a dirty kitchen eased his hormones.

Loki, with a cute frown repeated, "What reference is that from?"

Tony like usual answered a question with another question.

"Did you bring the yogurt covered blueberries, Raven?

Loki of course after 7 months of dating knew to see a distraction tactic anywhere with Tony. He allowed it from time to time. Especially with the usage of a very special nickname.

Loki flicked his gaze from his ministrations to look at Tony who was pawing through the basket. The pout on his bearer face making him resemble more of a man child.

Loki scolded, "No and stop eating balls of sugar they are unhealthy for you!"

He bopped the wrinkles in between the engineer's eyebrows that came from his mock frown.

"You're skinny enough for both of us. How about I feed you something a little more on the greasy side?"

Loki like the royal that he was raised as a child elegantly ate his own morsel with grace and poise. The whole 9 yards, pinky out, napkin over his lap, delicate bites. The man was truly the definition of royalty. Minus the whole criminal history. A minor setback.

Dabbing his lips with a folded cloth napkin, he commented, "You sound like my brother, he would always sneak desserts and large chickens to my room and force me to eat after dinner. Claiming it would make me strong and larger in size."

The god rolled his eyes fondly at the memories, feeling nostalgia gnaw at his heart when it came to thinking of his family.

The engineer shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth before asking, "Did you ever eat an entire chicken by yourself?"

The viridian eyed god shook his head negatively, "No but I did tell the cook about why large portions of food would suddenly go missing and let's just say we had only my favorites for an entire week. Much to Thor's displeasure. He loathes vegetables whilst I enjoy them."

Loki smiled at Tony's guffawing laugh, the image of the Mighty Thor picking at his vegetables miserably made a hilarious mental image for the engineer.

"You were a snitch dear, an adorable snitch I'm sure."

Loki looked at him in confusion, "A snitch? Isn't that the flying golden sphere that the little wizard has to catch in a sport?"

Loki's time working in vintage bookstore not only allowed him to encourage others in partaking in his favorite pastime but it was his manner of further learning about the world he now resided on. Finding a famous book series like Harry Potter had definitely captured the god's attention, including the whole nonsense of wands and cloaks, of course. Tony indiscreetly had mentioned the god had worn versions of both items like the magical scepter he'd possessed as well as the flowing green cape. Loki had resorted simply glaring at Tony with a piercing green orbs. He literally felt a cold chill fill the air that day. Tony learned to be a bit less of an asshole when it came correcting his god.

Tony answered the question with a peck to the forehead. "I meant snitch like tattler."

Loki nodded. It was the truth. He was a snitch when he was younger but only for the strange joy of seeing Thor in trouble.

"So let's see what mystery delight is in box 1. I swear you will enjoy what I brought us today."

"If I eat whatever monstrosity you sneaked, I will have the movements of a bloated penguin;

Tony chimed in, "A cute bloated penguin."

Loki snorted softly.

The engineer leaned over the gracefully sprawled man, pressing his body against the lithe form of Loki who Tony was sure, had breathed his name at the contact.

Tony pressed tender kiss to the crown of the smiling god's head before digging deep in their basket of treats and was that a bottle of Champagne? Loki certainly went the distance which was one of the many things he liked about the Asgardian.

"Have you tried shawarma? The mechanic eyed the god questioningly, his hand continued to be hidden in the basket.

Loki looked at him curiously, "I don't believe I have but I'm sure you'll convince me to try."

Stark pulled out a paper bag with grease stains on the side, a delicious smell escaped from the mystery food.

"Come on Stretch, you thought the McMuffin looked disgusting and now you don't mind it anymore."

Loki pursed his lips for a second before his bright green eyes flickered upward to stare teasingly at the engineer.

"Sometimes I feel like you want me to gain a little weight, a fetish Mr. Stark?"

Loki grinned mischievously at Tony's blush. There was something definitely satisfying in making the man with the gift for speech and massive ego to turn a wonderful color of crimson and a stuttering mess with a few words. And the art of bodily seduction that Loki was very talented in.

Tony would admit to anyone who could listen, even the jerk with the eye patch or otherwise called All-Father that Loki's body was a dream. Those smooth muscled legs that went on for miles, the tight toned body though perhaps not as obvious as bulging Thor with his massive muscles. It didn't matter, the god's strength was truly obvious when Loki would push against an unexpected wall to thoroughly tongue fuck his mouth.

The trim waist of Loki was what awed Tony. Truthfully, skinny or not, Loki would always look perfect to Tony. But at the present, the god ate so little to the point where Tony was becoming worried. He would sneak in meals randomly throughout the day so his lover would eat a little more.

"You're beautiful Lo, but I swear you eat like a bird! Indulge with me! I'll make it worth your while."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Loki sighed, "Fine but in all honestly the reason I wanted us to come here was to have some time alone."

The crinkling sound of paper unwrapping and the distinguishable moan of pleasure from the eating man of iron captured his attention. He rolled his eyes at Tony's lack of food manners.

He threw a cloth napkin at Tony who captured it with a food covered hand.

"Oh sweetheart if you wanted to do a little copulating in the sheets I would have said yes."

Loki smacked Tony on the arm, half heartily glaring at the laughter in those bright hazel eyes.

He refrained from smiling, sternly saying, "Anthony!"

The small pout on Loki's face made things a bit more difficult for the engineer to pause his laughter but that vulnerability that he was becoming more and more exposed to was there, in that open expression upon his lover's face.

Tony took another bite from his shawarma, chewing slowly before murmuring with a mouthful of food to Loki's distaste.

He gestured offhandedly with his free hand toward the direction of the tower, "We have plenty of time alone, they all have their own floor and you, Reindeer Games and I have the biggest of them all."

He offered Loki a bite, surprised at how it took a few seconds for Loki to think about eating the delicious food.

It was the most delicious concoction Tony had convinced him to try of the late. He continued the conversation.

"Despite all that, they meaning Thor, Banner, and Rogers manage to saunter in and slowly our time alone is more like time with-"

Tony added, "The bros?"

Loki, still learning the strange language Midgardians used, took another meditative bite. Expecting Anthony to further elaborate.

Noticing the pause, he explained, "Bros, slang for friends. So is this why we ventured out and came to a very public setting? For some time alone?"

The efforts Loki went through this year were admirable instead of threatening Tony's friends for the god of mischief and the Avengers still had some hostility between them. Except for two of them. Banner who despite his temper and the fact that he turned into a green giant monster, Loki was able to have civil conversation with his lover's obvious best friend.

Another person he was slowly becoming closer to was Pepper. Their relationship with the stubborn occasionally crazy engineer had them exchange notes and communicate more. Pepper held resentment toward Loki; her romantic relationship with Stark had ended long ago, claiming that each wanted different types of life. One wanted a stable, no constant worry of their boyfriend being killed while the other simply wanted someone to accept him but at the same time call him out on his shit.

Though Pepper, with her sharp wit and no nonsense attitude and for being the first to acknowledge their relationship was brilliant. She was the only one to notice the couple's constant lunch meetings, Stark dropping everything to spend time with the green-eyed god. She was the reason why all meetings had been supervised by her instead of Tony, Loki had informed her of his need discuss something very personal with Tony and the intensity on the god's face along with the image of Tony Stark on picnic convinced her to not nag at her boss about signing important papers and whatnot for the entire day.

And here they were.

"So all of your clever, dirty innuendos will be placed on a temporary pause, agreed?"

Bright eyes stared intently into Tony's, asking for his full raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"I'm all yours kitten, ready to listen! To be the supportive man you want from me! If you need me to shut my mouth I will-oh you do? Okay I'll be here ears open."

Tony sat on his knees, almost like an eager puppy.

The taller of the two moved forward using his elbows to sit closer to Tony. He lay on his side, Tony sat beside him as he continued to eat his meal. Loki reached a hand before its fingers slowly began to trace the arc reactor.

Only Loki had the sole privilege to touch him there as well as other personal spaces that according to Captain America he did not want to know.

"We have been together for quite some time, though where I am from it would be considered a few days but here I feel like they have been a lot longer." Tony paused to grin warmly at Loki before resuming his eating.

"I came to you, and you with no hesitancy accepted me and gave me a place to call sanctuary, very soon I realized that anywhere was home whenever you were there with me. I know I am difficult, I can be demanding, I can be rude but only when necessary, I steal your sweatshirts because they are my favorite clothing of yours. I'm easy to close off and it's a challenge for me to share my true emotions but despite all of that, you are still here. And I am forever grateful to you my darling. But there is something I feel that is missing, a deep ache that burns in me…"

Loki hummed his eyes darting everywhere but in the engineer's direction. Odd. Tony could sense the uncertainty coming off the once malevolent god. What could possibly have the silver tongued god, the man whose confidence rivaled his own, in a tizzy?

The nervous god finally said, "Would you consider having children...with  
me?"

Emerald eyes glanced upwards, a rare hesitancy and vulnerability on full display, to meet chestnut colored orbs staring at him with his mouth parted in complete shock. The shawarma made a muffled thump as it slipped from his sudden slack hand, to the ground.

This was definitely not what Tony was suspecting a picnic at the park would entail.

**A/N**

**ya know you guys want to know what happens next...sooo review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well looki looki two stories updated in a day! REVIEW! **

**WARNING: Apparently some readers don't read the warning and then complain that the story was too "graphic" or "traumatizing" because I didn't put a warning or something so here it is….some guys do a little copulating on a picnic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel **

**Chapter 2**

The god's normally sure and commanding voice faltered at the end. His eye closed with a flutter of long eyelashes, Tony was somewhat sure that it was a way to keep his last wall up. To not see if a sharp 'no way in hell' or an exaggerated freak out from Tony would occur.

Tony's mouth was dry; he kept staring ahead, as to see a future involving a small human being running around the house, with dark soft hair, and very familiar green eyes shining bright with glee as he ran away from a beautifully glowing Loki.

A child from afar screamed, "Daddy!" in such delight, that Tony had to remember that he was in a park occupied by families. He in a way felt that that name would be his or Loki's in the near future. If they had a child. A child which Loki wanted and from the tense in those broad shoulders and silence emulating from the god, he wanted his answer...now.

A child. A live symbol of their love for one another would join their small family that consisted of Jarvis, Dum-e and the Avengers. It would require their attention, kisses and hugs, constant buying of diapers and toys, the smell of baby powder and the fragility that was required when holding something, no someone so precious and small in your arms. It sounded terrifying.

He'd spend quite a bit of his life creating weapons and suddenly creating suits that served to protect, both actions made which only aided in forming enemies. Bringing a child into a world full of demented, evil doers was not wise. Then again Loki was once an evil doer of his own but his name had been clear, even a god as talented as he, could not withhold being mind controlled by the Chituri.

He and Loki knew there were enemies lurking about, planning and plotting their next attack. But why should that stop them from living their lives? Their relationship certainly had surpassed their expectations and safety concerns for one another.

But that was only due to their unique abilities in defending themselves. A few weeks old infant would not know how to roll his or her self; much less know how to fire a laser. Though it would be a sight to see. Should they really risk their child of living a life where danger could very well be hiding in his/her lunchbox?

Suddenly the image of having a child sitting with him in the workshop, tiny legs swinging back and forth very much in the manner Loki did when he wondered down the inner sanctum of Tony's. They would certainly be full of questions and Tony imagined himself answering them as best as could, refraining from adding a witty remark that he often did for his business partners and friends. He would take the time to hear his child,  
so unlike the negligent father he had when he was young. He would try his utmost best in not making them feel ignored and unloved.

He'd lived that type of childhood for years. Now a stream of questions ran through his head. What if his father's habits had stuck? Was there even any good paternal qualities in him?

He thought of how screwed up he was and all the drinking and intensive therapy that had once been involved. That was his fear, screwing up. Though there was one beacon in this sea of doubt and fear, and that was Loki who seemed to have no other wish but to have a child of his own. Tony would notice how a warm smile would dance across the God of Mischief and Chaos face when a child would run by them, or how at Loki's bookstore, he would offer reading time as an activity that all children were welcomed. It was a large reading group, who all enjoyed the many voices he was capable of portraying. He was kind and gentle with them.

Never did Tony think of having children mainly due to the reason that he'd never met a person whom he would want to create a special type of bond so strong and full of love. But 7 months, 10 days 14 hours 29 minutes and 10 seconds ago he had, and Loki was waiting.

Tony had his answer and was about to deliver when the taller of the two abruptly was on his feet.

Tony noticed his aviators back on the fallen god's slightly crimson face. Long pale hands unceremoniously packed their belongings into their basket.  
Tony finally came out of his stupor, why was Loki so furious! He hadn't even heard his answer yet!

"Wait! Loki stop-!

Loki whipped out a hand to silence him; Tony's heart almost broke at the harsh breathing coming from Loki. He was trying to compose himself to not reveal his true feelings.

Like he had just done a few minutes ago.

"Just let me answ-"

Loki in a deadly calm voice, "No. I do not want to hear you utter one single syllable right now. I understand you may be opposed to having a child with me, I who was once a villain and committed countless of despicable actions. But after what we learned of how my mind was manipulated and your own words that you loved me despite everything along with the reassurance you offered when the guilt I felt threaten to drown me. I foolishly expected you to be ecstatic of wanting to have children. I should not have assumed. But I want a child, Stark and if that is not what you want than you will just need to give me space to think and-"

Stark who had remained silent, his knuckles against his lips, finally exploded, "Yes!"

His arms searched to embrace to Loki's quaking shoulders but from their time being a couple he was well aware that was best to approach the god slowly and to respect his personal space to the extreme.

Loki turned from the opposite direction, his gaze had been on a baby boy attempting to walk on his tiny shaky feet, a pair of parents smiling and cooing at the sweet child. He wanted that so badly.

In a soft almost inaudible voice he uttered, "What? You honestly don't want-"

His rich voice broke before he wound his arms around his torso, the action made it seem as if it was the only thing keeping the god from falling apart.

He never finished his question, for Tony had stormed up from sitting on a blanket to striding in a few steps toward the god.

He framed Loki's warm face with his own calloused hands, slightly tightening his hold when Loki threatened to pull away.

"Leave me be-"

"Please just listen to me Loki...please don't push me away. Raven, look the thought of having a child scares the shit out of me."

Tony kept his slight frantic gaze on Loki's trying not to falter under the weight of the gaze, he imagined was entirely on him from behind those damn glasses.

Honesty. That was their rule. It had been from the very start when Loki blatantly asked him if he had any feelings for him. And Stark throwing aside any quick smartass remarks could only breathlessly say, "I love you."

Loki preferred straightforward answers while Stark enjoyed wordplay and confusing his opponent but this was serious. This was talking about expanding their little family.

Wetting his lips, the engineer started, "It's not like one of my toys where I can break it apart and fix it again. I'm honestly scared of screwing up. Of screwing this imaginary kid I have in my head up who I admit looks like a beautiful mix of us two. I never had a decent father figure to learn from, the only other person I know whom loves and accepts me is you. a beautiful prince who has this deep longing ache for children and I want to give you everything that makes you happy."

Loki wanted Tony to also want a child not just give into his desires and lack a backbone. He wanted a child but it wouldn't feel right raising a child with another person whom felt obligatory to take care of him/her.

He saw Loki raise an eyebrow at this and opened his mouth, Tony interrupted," You're not forcing me to change my life I understand, but you are improving it. I realize I may have kept you suspended on pins and needles there, while you waited but I thought of how despite my fears, I know you will be there by my side to help me when I feel like I'm flailing."

To this Loki could only listen, see the man he loved expose himself, his fears and insecurities. Tony Stark was not one to show his weaknesses, but this was a different matter.

Loki took a step closer, his long fingered hands closing themselves around each of Tony's hands who'd been preoccupied making gestures to go along with his words. The taller of two brought their joined hands toward his chest, just where his heart beat.

Tony's voice faltered for a second with intimate gesture. He felt more confident, seeing Loki less distant.

"I-I'm not perfect, 'kay? I may let the kid go bonkers and eat candy for lunch. Maybe even get him/her a junior power tool set before they turn 6. But I'm sure you will kill me before that happens."

He nudged the taller of the two with his shoulder. Loki managed a tiny smile at the idea and continued to hear his lover speak of his fears with such honesty.

"Just know that I will love him or her just as much as I already love you. Though maybe you more because well you bring more to the table...and not just in fun sexy times but you're intelligent and make me second guess myself and the fact that you always smell good sort of like cinnamon and trees-"

A finger to the lips ended his rambling. Behind those damn shades, Loki stared at him, steaks of wet trails on those pretty high cheekbones.

He sniffles softly, before whispering, "You are saying yes?"

The man said it with such hope, and slight exasperation. He wanted to make sure and Tony couldn't blame him. To be on the brink of having something so pure and wonderful would make anyone apprehensive of any further surprise obstacles waiting to occur

Tony wanted to put those fears and uncertainties to rest. The engineer carefully removed Armani sunglasses from the god's face before casting them aside. Hazel eyes and their irises streaked with hints of gold lingered on the wet stained face, taking in those red tinted eyes, to the firm set of his strong jaw and finally back to the hope and joy in those emerald gems that were Loki's eyes.

He wiped a stray tear from the God's long dark eyelashes, before whispering a firm "yes" against those slightly parted pink lips. He felt Loki exhale harshly before his arms were full of a joyous god.

A sound that could be considered a squeal but for the tough very menacing god, Stark would say it was a very manly yell of joy. Loki as he threw himself into a passionate kiss. His arms wounded around Tony's neck, his fists clutching the shirt tight in their grip. His mouth parted his voice husky and deeper from the whirlwind of emotions his heart had faced in the last hour.

He lightly shoved Tony before clenching the faded shirt in his hand to pull him back. His warm breath tickled Tony's face as he spoke, "Bastard. You enjoy drawing things out don't you?"

Tony laughter was muffled before giving himself entirely to the kiss, his hand on the small of Loki's back while the other cradled the cheek of his lover. He leaned his head back to stare into green eyes, "I'm serious Loki, about what I said. All of it, 'Kay Bambi."

The god could only nod jerkily. His arms continuing to embrace the warm body.

Tony guided Loki to lay down on the rumpled blanket, he thankful for the coverage so innocent children wouldn't see their less than pg 13 PDA on display. He paused for a second, instantly memorizing the sight of an elated Loki on the grass his chest heaving beneath a wrinkled tee, hair fanned out beneath him like an ebony halo and those eyes to full of life and happiness.

"Tony come be close to me. I need you."

Being needed that was something Tony always wanted but not in a way to get something for his sake but be another person a person with almost a similar personality like himself to depend upon. For Loki he would be there in less than a heartbeat.

"Coming Raven."

He crawled on his knees, before swinging one leg over each side of Loki, straddling the smiling man.

One hand cradling the God's head while his other stroked Loki's hip slowly before gripping the waist tight with one hand. Loki could only press himself as close as he could, his lips dancing across his lover's face. A peck to the lips, to the corner of his mouth, cheek and finally a wonderful spot beneath Tony's ear that made the man melt against him. Tony couldn't help but press himself closer to Loki, sensually rocking his hips against the moaning god. Loki threw his head back, stretching his long smooth neck for Tony to worship with his sinful lips and bites.

The dark haired man breathing hitched at a particularly sharp love bite, he winced. His eyes fluttered closed at Tony soothing the bite with his skillful tongue.

A calloused hand cupped the side of his face, its thumb close to Loki's parted lips. His glazed eyes shifted to the thumb caressing the bottom of his lip.

Tony was busy marking Loki extensively not that he minded, the God of Mischief smirked before enveloping his swollen red lips around Tony's thumb. He peppered a kiss to the digit before slowly sucking on it. It seemed to have attracted Tony as the inventor stopped in mid-scrape Loki's porcelain skin with his teeth.

He found the god intently staring at him under hooded eyes, their usual rich emerald, turned pitch black.

"Enjoying yourself there Kitten?"

"Very."

Loki continued his suggestive sucking on the digit, whining as it was dragged out with a loud pop.

His hair was tugged back by Tony, his face and Tony's only a breath apart.

"As much as I enjoy getting a head start on baby making, I would really prefer to make love to you in the comforts of our bed or couch or balcony. I don't like people seeing what's mine on full display. They might get jealous. Green with envy.

"Oh I'm yours, Stark?"

"From those gems you call eyes to that fine ass you bet you are and I, of course am yours."

Kisses became softer as oppose to their earlier frantic need to taste one another, not even caring for their unrestrained moans and clashing of teeth. They only felt the other. They laid there on the ground, continuing to breathe in the other.

Loki spread bodily over a relaxed Tony, tracing random patterns on his Tony's neck while snuggling closer to the engineer's chest.

"Your silence scared me Anthony. I felt like my heart had stopped."

Tony strained to see if there were any hurt expressions upon Loki's regal face, before ducking down to press a kiss against the god's forehead.

He sighed, "I was just surprised Lo but not because of you wanting to have children. Believe me I have seen you look at those little rugrats like they are the sweetest things on earth ever. I knew that one day you would want to be a father again. I just never thought you would pick me to be the other father of the child."

"You don't give yourself much credit, Anthony. I believe you would make a wonderful father."

I want to have a child with you. I do, I really do. But I'm scared that I won't live up to your expectations."

Tony carefully untangled a twig from Loki's ebony hair, before he felt a cool hand pressed against his cheek. He leaned against the touch.

Loki stroked the side of Tony's face reassuringly, "I have never really been a father, all my children were taken from me once they were born. Some before I even saw them open their eyes."

Tony heard the underlying sadness, pressing a tender kiss against the taller man's jaw. He twined their hands together giving Loki's a firm grip reassuring if he was alright.

A nod and a peck to his red lips confirmed his question.

They quietly packed the remaining things before hooking their arms, their destination was to return home. Their home.

They walked past giggling children making kissy faces at them before running off to play their game.

Loki smiled widely at the nudge Tony gave at his shoulder.

"You can bet your brother's hammer and Jarvis that that will not happen. Believe me honey once we have a kid, the term overprotective parents won't even begin to describe us."

Loki could only giggle. The sweetest form of laughter that was meant only for Tony to hear and make happen. 

Once they reached their level, Tony was about to head to the kitchen to put their leftovers back in the fridge when a strong hand tugged him back by waist, he stared dazedly at their reflection from the wide screen television. A warm tongue lapping at a sharp nip caused by Loki had caused him to moan. A sound that seemed louder in the empty room.

A husky rough voice breathed, "When can we start?"

**A/N**

**More chapters to come! *chants * review, review, review**


End file.
